Oral Test
by Midnight-in-Russia
Summary: Naruto asks Sasuke a question, and gets an answer, but not the kind of answer he expected. Rated M for language, sexual innuendos, innapropriate uses of a popsicle, and the mention of certain parts of the male anatomy.


Eighteen-year-old Naruto Uzumaki laid on his bed, staring up at his ceiling as he licked a red popsicle, listening to his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, play the piano in the corner of his room. He laid there for a few minutes, listening to the soft melody of the song Sasuke was playing.

Naruto licked the popsicle and watched distractedly as a drop of red juice trickled down the long, frozen treat. Before it could drip onto his shirt, Naruto engulfed the popsicle and caught the bead of juice. Vaguely, somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if this was what it felt like to give a blow job. Then, his mind came up with a great idea: why not ask someone who would know? He turned to Sasuke and sat up on his bed.

"Hey, S'uke?" he called out above the music. The song ceased at once as Sasuke's head snapped up to look at the blond.

"What is it?" the black-haired teen asked, trying to read his best friend's face.

Naruto gave the popsicle a quick lick, thinking about how best to word the question before moving on.

"What's it like to give a blowjob?" the blond asked bluntly. Sasuke sputtered magnificently, and his usually pale cheeks were dusted with a light pink blush.

"I'm not answering that," he said firmly, looking back down at the piano, his heart beating in his chest. What was Naruto playing at?

The blond bit his juice-stained lip.

"I was just wondering," he shrugged, licking the popsicle yet again. "I'm kinda curious."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at this. Naruto immediately backtracked over his words.

"I - I mean…. I meant that it's gotta feel weird, right? Someone else's…ya know…in your mouth…. Is it gross?" he asked, waiting expectantly. The blond laid down on his stomach and stared at his best friend, watching him struggle to answer.

"I…it's not…" Sasuke stuttered, fidgeting under the scrutiny of the intense blue gaze.

"I have an idea…it might help you explain better," Naruto said, standing up from the bed. Sasuke's eyes grew wide as the younger man approached him slowly, holding out the dripping popsicle at arm's length.

"Use this," he said, gesturing for Sasuke to take the frozen treat. Sasuke sputtered and turned a light red.

"The _fuck_, Naruto?" was all he could say. He stared at the popsicle, watching the juice run down the wooden stick and over Naruto's tan fingers. Carefully, he took the treat from Naruto's hands and held it in his own, staring at it for a moment.

"You want _me_ to explain to _you_ how to give a _blowjob_?" Sasuke tried to clarify. His eyes widened when Naruto nodded. He blew out a deep breath and mumbled an "okay" before taking a hold of the blond's arm. Using formidable strength, Sasuke pulled Naruto down onto his lap; the latter didn't say a word about their close proximity, instead choosing to watch as the popsicle's tip disappeared into Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto's blue eyes were fixed on the sight before him. He couldn't have stopped watching if he'd wanted to. He'd never seen anything so absolutely, sinfully _erotic_ in his entire life.

The popsicle disappeared almost completely into Sasuke's seemingly small mouth before it reappeared, glistening with his saliva. Naruto unconsciously licked his lips as he stared, transfixed. Ebony eyes sent him a smoldering look before they returned their attention to the demonstration.

A red-stained tongue flicked out of Sasuke's mouth to lick the treat from bottom to top, only to engulf it once more. The raven-haired teen cast a glance down over Naruto's shoulder; he could see just how much this was starting to affect the blond. He decided to kick it up a notch.

He pushed the treat all the way into his mouth, and (trying desperately to ignore the mind-numbing coldness) moaned around it, fluttering his eyelids as he pulled the treat out again. He heard a gasp rather close to his ear; he peeked out of his nearly closed eyelid to see Naruto's lust-glazed eyes staring at him. The blond was biting his own fist, so as not to make any more noises.

"Mmm…Naruto," Sasuke gasped, feeling his own member responding to his best friend's constant wriggling in his lap.

"Shit," Naruto breathed, standing up for a moment. For a second, Sasuke panicked, fearing he'd taken things too far. But his fears were unfounded as Naruto straddled his lap in the chair, seating himself upon Sasuke's straining, clothed erection.

Experimentally, Naruto rocked his hips forward, hissing when his ass ground against Sasuke's hardened length.

"You wanted to know what it'd be like to give a blowjob, right, Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, smirking at his best friend, who nodded and shrugged.

"Well, I think it's time for you to get some hands-on experience," Sasuke grinned wickedly. "Or should I say mouth-on?"

Naruto smirked. "So you're giving me a test?" he asked, grabbing a fistful of midnight-black hair as he rocked back and forth. Sasuke chuckled.

"Yes. An _oral_ test."


End file.
